The Thin Line Between Lover and Foe
by Queen Risa
Summary: Sailor Moon and the Dark Kingdom are sworn enemies but Usagi and Endymion have a much more different situation. Both struggle and try to cope with a hole in their heart... fluff, angst, drama, sexiness, some humor here and there! First season, co-written with CassieRaven
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights to respective owners. We are not in any way affiliated with Sailor Moon; Sailor Moon the Manga (Comic/Graphic Novel series) was created and owned legally by it's creator Naoko Takeuchi, while other companies have or had prior licensing rights to the original Anime and various reboot Anime Series Sailor Moon, such as companies being Toei Animation, Madmen Entertainment, VIZ Media, DIC Media, Cloverfield Media, etc. We own nothing, are not making money from this fan fictional story. So no need for reporting or suing Cassie Raven and I. Let's be honest, if we had owned the manga or the anime series, the fan fictional things written in this story would've happened had we been writing the first season of the anime concerning Usagi and Mamoru's romantic love life romance. ^-^**

 **A/N: Once more, I post another story on here! And mature too, OHHHHH! But this is mighty different from the other ones cuz you see, I'm not the only author! Both me and CassieRaven have composed this lovely little multi-fic! Obviously it is set in the first season during the whole Evil Endy stage so please just enjoy and review to tell us your thoughts on the first chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Flowers.

There was flowers everywhere, I looked all around me. So many various species of plants sprouting from the green grasses in this field I had found myself to be in. There were bright red and solid white roses with their buds growing in the center of this well kept field. Among them were what I believe daffodils, violets, blue orchids, maroon-red dahlias, poppy-red-like anemones, and flowers I couldn't even recognize by colors or remember their names all over.

"Beautiful are they not my love?"

A soft voice spoke, sounding feminine and sweet like honey to me. "How I wish these flowers here in your mother's private gardens could be in the royal gardens back at my home...we only have Lunar tulips and wild silver bell-daisies of warm and cool shades that grow."

"Princess Ami of Mercury said some of the botanists here on Earth might one day be able to figure out how to crossbreed and grow hybrids of these flowers with the Lunar flowers, so we can have them too one day." Feeling alert, I quickly turned to my left side where the voice was coming from.

It was a girl, laying in the grass, looking at the fields of flowers of this opened garden before us. Everything my eyes took in about her felt and looked familiar to me; from the never ending pools of her pure white skirts and bodice ivory white and gold embroidered dress in the green grass, to the long golden-silvery locks of hair in the strange bun-like hairstyle.

As I stared at her face, I couldn't help but drink in her looks. The porcelain angelic skin, pink cherub lips, the button-like nose, cerulean-blue eyes staring lovingly at me, and that unusual birthmark of a golden shaped crescent moon centered on her forehead underneath her bangs.

"Who are you? Why am I here? What is this place? Why do you keep looking at me as if you're familiar with me?," I questioned the angelic-nymph with a hardened look. She just giggled and stood up from the ground, continuing to stare at me.

"So many questions, so much suspicion in your voice," she said. "This is somewhere that you've always enjoyed being in, finding solitude and peace since you were but a newborn babe when you're mother, the Earth's Queen Calyce, would bring you here with her to her garden…..this was your favorite place to be with her as a child, until it became our favorite place to be." A nostalgic look came over her.

"Well besides the lake when you wanted to show me all of the beautiful flowers your mother herself planted and cared for as you did yourself," she spoke with confidence in her voice as she smiled warmly, gesturing to the flowers surrounding us.

"Queen Calyce? I don't have a Mother, I was born of no woman or queen by that name! What stories of lie are you spinning little white witch? What do you mean us? I don't even know you!" I exclaimed. She has to be mad if she thinks I'll believe these far-fetched tales of hers.

"She was your Mother then and always shall be, even in spirit. And lies you say?" A small laugh bubbled out of her. "My silly Endy-kun, I am not a witch, I could never bewitch anyone. Although, you did once jokingly accuse me of bewitching your heart with my love. Perhaps I did once…," the crescent-moon maiden continued to speak softly to me as she drew nearer.

"You may think you don't know me, but you do...you just can't remember, you will with time love. Now, I think it's time that you woke up Endymion, someone's coming."

She closed the gap between us and I suddenly felt her lips on mine and I realized who she was, and I pulled back from her as she stared at me with a sudden look of sadness in her eyes.

"Endymion...are you awake?"

* * *

"Endymion, my Lord Prince Endymion! Are you awake?" a cold voice called out to me.

My eyes immediately flew open as I shot up from where I had been lying, immediately taking in my surroundings, seeing myself in a sea of cold soft blankets and sheets of the most finest satin and velvet, deep blood red and black in color. Above me was the bed's matching black satin canopy center, around it, the side privacy curtains.

I was in my bed, inside my personal rooms, recalling that I had been resting here in my chambers after the previous night's meeting with my Queen when she had demanded the debriefing on the last mission General Kunzite and I had on earth.

 _'It wasn't real. It was just a dream...why did I dream of her again? Why does that damn girl come to me when I sleep?!'_ I asked myself with a sigh silently as I pulled the curtains closest to me open to see who it was in my quarters.

"My lord, are you awake?"

"Yes, I am now...next time I expect you to knock and address yourself before coming into my private quarters Oniwabandana," I growled in annoyance at the youma before me, who was dressed in her ninja-warrior armor and bandana.

I got up from my bed and immediately picked up the black sleeved tunic I had discarded on the armchair the night before when I had first entered my room. I decided just to sleep in my black trouser pants instead of a sleeping attire long shirt.

"I apologize my Prince, I will next time," she apologized with a bow to me as I finished throwing my tunic on, moving to the bedside table to pour myself a goblet of red wine from the bottle that was sitting there.

"You're forgiven, now tell me why is it that you're here. Is General Kunzite still licking his wounds from when Queen Beryl blasted him across the room with her scepter when he royally screwed up the mission with his stupidity and underestimating those sailor senshi and their bun headed leader?" I asked before taking a sip of my goblet, musing at just how badly Kunzite had screwed up with his failed trap at the Rose Finishing School on Earth the day before.

How could he have assumed that it would have been that easy to lure and trap Sailor Moon to find out her identity with the youma Shakoukai, the Countess Rose, was his mistake. He had underestimated the sailor senshi warriors, especially Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon. I scowl at the name.

Despite how clumsy she was, emotionally a crier and slightly ditsy in battle, I knew better than to underestimate her when anyone at least expected her to pull herself together to destroy a youma and fight back. Especially since she clearly knew how to use that moon wand of hers that held the power Silver Crystal. If she was pushed or if any harm came to her guardian senshi, she used it well.

Kunzite wouldn't even be close to actually killing her anytime soon if he continued to underestimate her and the senshi. I remembered how outraged our Queen Beryl was the second I informed her who was at fault for the mission failing when I pointed out a few of those minor little details to her; especially Kunzite who had let his guard down off of the moon warrior when he decided to pick a fight with me, the Prince of the Dark Kingdom, and thus he had gotten cocky, taking his eyes off of the girl. Within in minutes, she had healed the countess, resulting in us losing a youma.

My Queen had been outraged that one of her youma warriors had been healed back into a human and the crystal had been lost to our enemy once more. So much so that once I had informed her of that little detail of him disobeying my orders, she shot her dark energy in a blast directly at Kunzite before he could even explain himself, throwing him hard smack into a pillar back and forth until she felt he suffered enough punishment.

I couldn't contain my smirk at seeing him being punished, I didn't feel guilty for my actions of leaving him to hang dry with Beryl's short fused temper. He deserved it for his disrespect towards me, his Prince.

"Yes Sire, General Kunzite is still...as you put it...licking and tending to his wounds from his punishment from the Queen," her voice knocks me back, "She caused his right shoulder to dislocate when the energy blast threw him back and forth into that pillar across from the royal throne hall room...he's in his own personal quarter rooms. Queen Beryl has another job for you to do my Prince," she answered calmly as she pulled out from her palm a scroll of parchment, handing it to me, and I opened it to read while putting down my glass.

"That's a pity, I guess Kunzite won't be doing any missions on earth for a few days...good." I drawled with an amused laugh. Oniwabandana only nodded in agreement as I looked over the parchment that read my mission.

" _Scouting around in major cities and villages across Japan for possible energy sourced targets to obtain energy. Search for possible leads on the whereabouts or possibly any true identities of who the sailor senshi could be,"_ I read the writing.

"Fine, I've already checked the countrysides in Japan previously, I'll check some of the major cities like Kyoto, Osaka, and Tokyo, districts we haven't checked," I turned to the youma, "Thank you Oniwabandana, please let Queen Beryl know I'll take care of this. It will probably take me a couple of days to search everywhere before I can report back with a full analysis and possible leads," I finished, giving her a nod, dismissing her. She nodded with a respectful bow before she shimmered out of my room with a vanish.

' _It should be early morning in Japan right now, I'll search Tokyo first, it will be quicker checking the areas there before searching in the other two cities,'_ I reasoned to myself with a smile. ' _There are millions of humans in Tokyo, plenty of potential victims to steal energy from if I do some sightseeing as a 'tourist' in Tokyo's Downtown districts.'_

I stared at the wall in front of me with concentration as I summoned a dark gate before me, ready to walk through it to venture into the other world of Earth's realm.

My destination…..Tokyo, Japan.

* * *

The smoke and mist cleared from my vision, cars and people talking filled my ears while the image of a busy street appeared. Downtown Tokyo, the central hub for shopping, dining, and entertainment. Also viable human energy.

In the dark alley I was in, I could see all the citizens of this city walking, talking, and driving in cars, the still bright daylight starting to dwindle away and casting shadows upon them. It will be easy to blend into the population, half of these people won't even give me a second look.

I was about to step out before it registered that they will take another look at the armoured man with a sword walking the streets. More specifically, Sailor Guardians will take another look and the thought of a battle right now didn't interest me. I caught sight of a men's clothing store across the street, the display window showcasing several outfits in dark tones.

I concentrated on the one that took me the most and the black smoke engulfed me, quickly dissipating to reveal me in the same black trench coat, dark jeans, and black sweater the white doll was wearing. I saw a pair of sunglasses in the window as well and conjured them on my face, completing my look.

Safisted that I won't be ambushed, I stepped out onto the sidewalk and began my 'sightseeing' through Tokyo. It was quite amusing to see how humans lived, got a chuckle out of me. Seeing families play at the parks, young teenagers going into shops and arcades, couples enjoying a walk.

It was laughable, at times disgusting, how they lived. So quiet and weak in broad daylight, always acting so open and unguarded.

More of the time, their actions and emotions confused me beyond thought. Walking through a park at the moment, I saw a young couple kissing on a wooden bench, holding hands. Where did these emotions and feelings come from? Love for another? I only have had love for power, a desire. But never for another person and it looked very complex.

My thoughts came back to the dream I had, that girl in the field of flowers, her lips…. I wonder if this mystery girl had cared for me once. Did I care for her in return? Who was she? Who could care for me? I wondered heavily on the notion of love.

I will say of all my dark thoughts on the humans, the Terrans, their emotions and actions such as this interest me the most.

I knew the physical side of love, touches, kisses, the act itself. But I never understood the emotional and mental side that humans naturally had.

How does one come to care for another?

Maybe figuring out that question will make me understand them more and gain more energy from them as well. I bet Kunzite does no such thing as what I am doing: thinking, planning, calculating.

The buffoon goes in blindly thinking his half planned traps will work such as the battle at the Rose mansion. I got a bile taste in my mouth at the thought of my 'fellow teammate,' however the image of him being beaten down by Beryl quickly brought a smile to my face once more.

I continued my journey through the streets, searching out someone who would catch my eye for potential energy. I saw a "bus stop" on the corner with a good-sized crowd, candidates for energy.

I made my way into the group and began to look, seeking out the person that I would gain the most from. My search was however interrupted when the public vehicle did arrive, people exiting and others entering it. The moving bodies of everyone infuriated me, I wasn't able to get a decent read on each person's energy without some idiot hitting me or shoving past.

Seeing no point in staying, I began to clear a path out of the mob. I was about to pass the open door when a shine of gold coming out of the bus caught the corner of my eye. The melody of a familiar voice made its way to my ears as well.

"Come on Naru-chan, I've been dying just sitting on this bus!"

"Hold on Usagi-chan! You're ripping my jacket sleeve!"

A light laugh followed the statements, a laugh that made my insides flinch from the sweetness. I turned to my side, toward the open door where a young girl with gold streaks of hair and buns was dragging a girl her age with reddish-brown hair down the stairs and onto the sidewalk.

The blonde didn't seem to even see me as she collided into my side, kind of painfully.

"Oh sorry sir!"

And just like that she flew down the pavement, her friend in tow. The girl didn't even look at me, just turned her head to the side and said the apology. And 'sir'?

I was a general, a skillful warrior! She should have gotten on her knees and pleaded for me to spare her life from her disrespectful action. The audacity to just merely say "sorry" to such a superior being.

Even as I fumed about the interaction, I couldn't seem to take my eyes off the retreating back of the pig-tailed girl. Something about her…...seemed different, different from the other people around me.

I couldn't even admit to myself that something about her also seemed familiar, even when she bumped into me, it was as if I was used to the force to my side. I didn't even see the full front of her face so the mystery of what she looked like also pulled me in her direction. A very small tingle fluttered in my chest, so small that I barely felt it but still it was a very strange thing for me to experience.

I ignored it, stuffed it down because it was causing weird happenings in my body. I finally tore my eyes away from the flying streams of hair and began to walk in the opposite direction, shaking off the whole event.

Honestly, I need to retain a grip on myself. It was just some typical human, some typical Terran girl doing selfish but typical things. I shook my arm that was attacked by her, discounting the sudden warmth and tingle of it. I'm looking too much into it and I'm letting it go. Right now. I won't look back in anyway shape or form.

I won't.

* * *

' _Okay so maybe I underestimated the girl's influence,'_ I thought dryly, jumping from branch to branch as my two targets moved shop to shop. I figured the two girls, no matter how engrossed they were in their conversation, would no doubt sense a mysterious man following behind them everywhere they went.

It was a better strategy to follow them by treetops. It was truly a struggle however, when they would enter a building.

The first shop looked innocent and safe overall, the striped pink storefront didn't seem like a trap so I entered behind another group as the two girls went in. I wondered why those two had come into this business first. What did this place have to offer? What did it sell that made so many women come in? My questions were silenced as I gazed at the merchandise that was plastered to the walls and hung on racks.

And _my god_ was I ever more confused by humans.

It was a business that sold undergarments apparently for women.

How in the world was I supposed to deduce that "Victoria's Secret" would translate to undergarments?! My original thoughts had the notion that it was a business that sold weapons or armour, the garments in the windows looking so complex and the models appearing so fierce in the pictures.

But no, I did not see steel breastplates, I saw just breasts. Everywhere.

There was monstrous-sized advertisements in the store of women scantily clad, only in a corset and panties. All the clothing sold were underclothes that included bras, underwear, lingerie, corsets, all in numerous colors and styles. Anything that related to female anatomy was in the vast space.

A heat filled me as I gazed around the establishment that had hung numerous photos of attractive women. I had only the desire to follow my target and see if she has the energy to satisfy my mission but all too quickly another desire was clouding my mind. I turned a shade red as thoughts flew through my mind, how humans could walk around so freely in this kind of environment perplexed me.

"Do you need assistance sir?"

On instinct, I was about to unsheathe my sword, readying myself for an attack, but I remembered my attire and where I was. I looked behind myself to see a brown-haired young girl in black clothes.

"Are you looking for something in particular? We have a large selection."

The little gleam and flirtatious tone of Jeni (her name judging by the tag on her shirt) made me uneasy and annoyed but also suddenly nervous as I realized how bizarre it was for a man to be in here without a female companion.

"I was just…," I desperately search for an answer that would free me from suspicion and derail this girl's quest on me. "I am just looking for something to give to my…..girlfriend."

Her face quickly fell but she replaced the fall with a regular smile. "Well if you need any help, just let one of the salesgirls know."

"Thank you, I will."

And she quickly scurried off, an embarrassed blush dusting her cheeks. Thank god, I wasn't the best conversationalist when it came to certain women excluding Beryl and the female youmas. I had taken initiative to learn the speech of humans and how they interact but it was still an endeavor to fully use that knowledge in talking to them, especially women.

Speaking of females, where are those targets?!

I refocused on the original reason why I came in this ridiculous store, beginning to scan the crowd for the crowns of hair I saw before. Spotting the two golden buns from before, I swiftly start to make my way to them, passing several couples shopping (what kind of men would suffer through this torture willingly?). I shield myself behind a rack of complicated looking bras, wanting to hear the two's conversation.

"How about this one Usagi-chan?"

"I don't know Naru-chan."

Through the hanging garments, I was able to watch the blonde, who I estimated was Usagi, and the redhead, who was Naru. Although their backs were towards me, it looked to be that Naru had been asking Usagi about a piece of clothing that she had spotted on the display table in front of them. I listened intently and watched with sharp eyes their interaction.

"Okay then, how about this one? Totally screams you." Naru brought up a pink lacy bra with flirty straps for Usagi to see. I had to admit to myself that the garment was in fact appealing in a way, especially if it was seen on someone.

"Are you saying it's me because it's pink Naru-chan or because you truly think it's me?"

"Wellllll, you do own a lot of pink so I made a guess," the redhead laughed good heartedly. Her blonde friend returned the laugh before resuming her scanning of the pile of clothes in front of her.

Once more though, she was interrupted. "Okay how about this one! It's something new and cute, perfect for a little shopping spree!"

Usagi's eyes were met with the sight of a black bra and attached corset which had see-through lace as its main material. I saw half her face, not good enough though. It was undeniably sexy and charming at the same time, well I thought it was.

The blonde gave her friend a sarcastic smile. "Come on Naru-chan, you think that I'll actually be able to fill that busty corset? Look there's the bra on that model"-gesturing towards the poster across from them- "and now look at me, I'm barely a B-cup as it is. Wearing that thing will just be a dream."

"Come on, here just put it over," Naru quickly placed the attire over Usagi's chest. "See it looks great!"

"Oh yeah totally, I'm rocking it," sarcasm dripping from the blonde's voice as she faked a few poses while holding the corset on her being. Before I could react, she had turned toward my direction and line of sight, finally seeing her full face. And my heart skipped a beat.

"Oh my god! Look at the price tag Naru-chan," the pig-tailed blonde exclaimed while staring dumbfounded at the piece of paper. "I'd have to sell a limb or organ to pay for this! I just wanted some new bras, not go into debt!"

Her face was angelic and much too…..recognizable. She was almost identical to the girl in my dream, with the exception that this girl's hair was more golden than silver colored.

Her big baby blue eyes, pouty lips, and soft features were beautiful in every way and as she continued to keep the corset on her body while looking at the tag, my mind couldn't stop itself from imagining her actually in it, the way the dark garment would hug the curves hidden under the bulky jacket she was wearing.

The heat rises back up in my body and I shifted my position, which I regretted instantly due to the fact that the movement of clothing caught the eye of the blonde who stopped her joking and began to stare directly at my hiding spot.

"What was that?," she questioned and I began to grow tense and alert all at once.

For some reason, I didn't want her to see me and that desire grew stronger as I forced myself to get on my hands and knees, beginning to crawl away from my spot. I positioned myself behind another rack a few feet away before Usagi stepped forward and pulled apart the hanging clothes on the rack, most definitely having found me if I had stayed.

I complimented myself for my quick wit and strategy but I felt repulsed at the fact that I had went on my hands and knees like a scared prey to hide from this girl.

"Usagi-chan what's wrong?"

The blonde's eyes roamed over the entire area, searching for something that proved her suspicions but thankfully she passed right over my hidden form. "Nothing, I just could have sworn I saw something move…"

As she turned back, I could have sworn I saw a flicker of sadness pass her blue hues but it went too quick for me to fully process it.

I again felt that pang inside of me at the sight of her sad eyes. I quickly moved away and made my way out of the store before I could fully register what had happened.

* * *

After the "Victoria's Secret" fiasco, I came to the conclusion that watching them from the outside of the store was a more ideal method of following them. I watched them go into stores empty-handed and leave those stores empty-handed. What was the point? Again I questioned how these creatures could truly be such a thorn in the Dark Kingdom's side, they were so weak-minded and unintelligent. How could they be such a threat to us?

I kept waiting to see if the two teens would eventually be alone and I could get a better read on them but it was one store to another, never a break in between. A shoe store here, a hipster shop there, a trendy boutique here, it was never ending and I was at my wit's end when finally they stopped in a busy restaurant, the skies darkening at the latening hour.

"Wow this place looks great," Naru stated as they claimed a table by the large front windows.

"I know right! I'm starving and need a full course meal right now!," the eagar blonde agreed. "Okay maybe like five course meals! Look at all the choices."

She wasn't wrong, the diner had many choices that all looked very edible by the looks of it as I gazed at my menu. A restaurant definitely seemed safe enough to get a closer look at the targets so I took a table diagonal from them, having conjured a hat before to cover my mop of raven hair from them and having picked up a newspaper from the front to cover my face. From my point, Usagi had her back towards me and I saw more of Naru than her but I could still see both girl's faces well.

Their waiter came and after a very lengthy order from my dream maiden, he left to prepare the food. When my own servant came for my order, I simply ordered a coffee and water, keeping myself minimal on how involved I got into the humans' culture of food. I fixated my eyes to my paper and kept my ears perked up to hear their conversation, purely for knowledge and nothing else. I believe.

"So Usagi-chan, how are you doing?"

The hungry teen looked into the concerned eyes of her friend. "I'm fine Naru-chan, what are you talking about?"

"It's just…..I've noticed."

Usagi furrowed her golden eyebrows at this. "Noticed what?"

"I've noticed how-how sad you are sometimes Usagi, your eyes get all glassy and you just have this-this serious expression on your face. It's scary sometimes, I'm concerned if you're alright."

"I've just-just had a lot on my mind Naru-chan," Usagi reasoned with her friend. "Just...umm boy trouble I guess you can say."

' _What's boy trouble,'_ I asked myself. A green envy and red jealousy built within me. Why? I have no idea.

"Are you talking about that totally hot college guy you had a crush on, the one that always teased you with that nickname?"

"Ummm, yea it's him. It's just been a while seen I've seen him. He's out of town and I've missed him. A lot."

The sad and longing look in her blue depths was unmistakable from where I sat and the sorrowful air around the golden blonde even made me feel a tinge depressed. What kind of boy would look over _her_?

"Hey it's okay. I'm sorry I asked, I just wanted to make sure my bubbly Usagi was still there and hadn't been replaced by some alien monster."

A sly smile soon spread on Usagi's now brightened face. "Speaking of alien monsters, how was the horror flick that you and Umino went out to see last week?"

A red painted the redhead's face at the mention. "Oh it went fine. Nothing special."

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes. You. Are."

"No. I'm. Not."

Usagi suddenly took a deep breath, as if the girl was preparing for the opera performance of her life. I leaned back to hear better, maybe they were whispering. Big mistake on my part.

" _Pleasetellmepleasetellmepleasetellmepleasetellmepleasetellmepleasetellmepleasetellmepleasetellmeplease-"_

"We kissed for the love of god! Please stop the madness!"

A sharp intake of breath is barely what I could catch as my eardrum recuperated from the loud deafening beat down it had taken from the pleading blonde.

"No WAY! Naru-chan you and Umino kissed! OH MY GOD YOU LOST YOUR KISS VIRGINITY!"

I choked on my hot coffee as the words hit my damaged ears. ' _Her what?!'_

The redhead had to pull down on her friend's sleeve to keep her from standing up and announcing the milestone to the whole restaurant. "Usagi-chan," Naru harshly whispered. "We've talked about using that word, how it doesn't mean what you think it means, and how you shouldn't use it in public. _Like right now!_ "

I myself looked up to see numerous patrons around us looking at the table next to me with shaming eyes.

"Well wasn't that your first kiss so it was your virginity right?"

"Usagi-chan stop saying that word! Remember when you had a double chocolate fudge stuffed brownie for the first time and you screamed "I lost my virginity"?"

"Yea, that was a good brownie," the blonde said dreamily.

"Well do you also remember all the looks you got after the fact? Usagi-chan _virginity_ does not mean your first time with anything. It refers to your first time with one certain thing."

"Well what is that certain thing because there is a lot of firsts in life Naru-chan?"

"You really need to pay attention in Health class more….," Naru concluded as their waiter came to them with their plates.

"Naru-chan give me one minute and thirty seconds to eat and we'll come right back to that kiss thing."

I felt a chuckle come from within me at the notion of the girl not knowing what the word truly referred to. She sounded so innocent and confused when she asked what that thing it referred to was, like a little bunny rabbit who wanders into the forest alone. My lips twitched and I forced myself to believe it was just that, a twitch, nothing else.

I looked over the newspaper to see the most absurd sight I had ever seen. The blonde, Usagi, eating her food.

Except the vision looked more like a deranged animal eating the last rations of their food before hibernation instead of a teenage girl eating her lunch. Her hands were blurs and the food on the plates would disappear within seconds of me looking at it. Grease and juices covered her mouth area as she stuffed more sandwiches, chicken, pie, buns, anything that she ordered into her throat.

And she swallowed it all with barely a gulp of air after. My eyes were widened and my mouth was open in awe. Did all humans have this ability to consume this much food?

I looked over to Naru and saw her eating….normally. Just like how I dine, no blurring hands or crazed eyes.

The nonchalant attitude of the redhead gave me the impression that this scene happened a lot with Usagi. The girl had an insane appetite and I grew amused at how such a small girl could take in so much cuisine.

As it continued, I couldn't look away from it, interested and curious in how she ate.

' _Is it natural to unhinge your jaw like that? Why is she not growing? How is she still hungry? How is she still breathing?'_

"Okay Naru-chan, let's get back to discussion."

' _What?!'_

Forced from my curious questions, I looked to see the white plates already stacked and cleaned off spotless from their food contents. ' _How did she…..but it's only been…..humans will forever confuse me.'_

I stared dumbfounded at the blonde, in awe at the small human, who had caught my attention in the beginning, that kept surprising me as well.

However, I may never get the image of her doublefisting a pie slice and chicken leg out of my mind.

I was about to leave and just continue to watch from a tree or dark alley when suddenly my stomach dropped and the blood started pumping in my ears at the next statement said.

"Just tell Umino that he better be a gentleman otherwise, 'In the name of Naru, I'll punish him!'"

"Nice imitation friend, I'm sure he'll be shaking with fear!"

Both girls laughed but I could barely hear it as little dots started to connect in my brain. The wording and the tone were different but there was no doubt in my mind that the voice was the same.

The person was the same.

The images began to merge, one of my nemesis and the one of my blonde target. Soon I saw all the similarities and whatever illusion that the guardians used was no more as I saw the same face all too clearly, I saw the same hair all too clearly.

I would have slapped myself because of my foolishness. It was so clear now that it was revealed but the girl that I was following all day didn't act or look like the galaxy warrior I usually fought.

' _This. This is the girl that has defeated and foiled every mastermind that all the Dark Kingdom members speak so highly of. I'll give her points for having the ability to eat an entire cow but nothing else. She's tripped and fallen multiple times in the short time I've followed them.'_

It was unbelievable and very disorienting with the sharp contrast between the two egos.

My eyes were no doubt glowing red as I focused on the laughing teenager across from my table, her baby blues and golden hair illuminating her gentle face, the same beautiful features I stare into during battle.

If I even had any doubt in my mind, it would have been dismissed immediately when Usagi stood up to leave and on her school uniform top, in the dead center of her red bow, was a gold broach that reminded me of another gold brooch in the center of another red bow.

' _I finally found you moon guardian, and you don't even know it.'_ A thrill and tingles of pleasure coursed through me, triumph filling my senses. I found her before that imbecile Kunzite even had a clue to her identity, this would surely cause another beat down for my comrade and that brought another sadistic smile over my face.

I was the victor, the winner of the battle. Two steps ahead of my arch-nemesis who was currently enjoying her civilian life.

I watched with red eyes as my enemy bounced happily to the bathroom, not at all aware that her identity has just been revealed to her own enemies.

* * *

"See ya Naru-chan!"

"You sure you don't want me to walk you home?!"

"I'm fine! See ya!"

I breathed a sigh of relief, glad that I finally have her where I want her: alone. I followed the secret heroine down the streets, always keeping distance and concealment. Gazing at her moving form, I wondered why I wasn't attacking or filled with a bloodlust to kill her like what most would think.

I was just filled with curiosity and wonder, all confusing me. Having the desire to see where the great moon guardian lived and slept burned within me. The desire to see how she, humans, lived and went through their day fully always made me interested.

Annoyance soon occupied me though when the damn guardian went into this bizarre store named "7/11." What did the numbers mean? Coordinates or something? I chose to not dwell on it too much as I layed back on the branch that was holding me, waiting to hear the shrill voice fill the air space.

When it did ("Thanks Mr. Nijo-san") I regained my posture and battle mindset, resuming my stalking of the girl. I risked my position to get a better look at what she bought. I was tempted to scratch my head out of confusion when I saw her hungrily scuff down balls of rice.

' _Didn't this girl just eat a full course meal not an hour ago?'_

It was (many) blocks (and rice ball wrappers) later that she finally slowed her pace to a white two-story house with a red roof. I came to the conclusion that I would decide what to do to her when she was completely isolated.

I was now balanced on a branch in the tree of her front yard getting the best advantage to see her form in the deepening darkness around us. Startling me, the side building next to her house opened and a red vehicle appeared, backing out.

Usagi apparently noticed it as well since she quickly ran over to the moving object. The driver seat window was rolled down to reveal a dark-haired middle-aged man and a violet-haired woman inside the car.

From my point of view, I could hear the conversation exchanged.

"Hey Mom, Dad! Where are you guys going to?"

"Oh Usagi honey, we're off to Shingo's football match. He's already there, he's going to do so good as goalie!," the man spoke, his name that I deduced was "Dad".

"Wait so you're leaving me home alone! You guys, I'm starving and I was hoping that we could have a movie night together as a family!"

The woman, probably dubbed as "Mom", spoke this time, "There's some leftovers of pork stuffed buns, some rice, veggies, and dumplings in the oven Usagi. I also put Luna outside to get some fresh air and she took off quickly, probably to get mice or something. You'll be fine."

"When are you coming back?"

"We'll be home late after Shingo and his team finish having their game dinner celebration at one of the local Italian places. We'll bring back some pizza slices for you sweetie. Be safe and lock up the house before you go to bed."

"You guysssss…"

"Bye sweetie," both said in unison as the window rolled up once more and the car resumed its backing out, leaving the teen standing in the driveway, staring at the car as it left and went down the street.

I heard her sigh and turn back to shuffle towards the front door, which she unlocked quickly and thus locked again once she was inside. I felt a vindictive grin appear on my features as my mind registered that I now had thee one, thee only, Sailor Moon isolated and alone. Trapped in her own home.

I could barely keep my enthusiasm contained as I reached out to open a pair of double windows on the second floor, pleased to see them open for my entrance.

I landed silently on the wooden floor of the darkened room. I twisted back around to shut the windows, quietly clicking the lock into place.

And once more the normal family home looked undisturbed, the only occupant of the house not at all aware of the new visitor that had just entered.

* * *

 **Well review, fav, or follow my readers! And yes, maybe 7/11 is not located in Japan but can we all have an open mind lol To be continued…...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Same as last chapter. Me and CassieRaven don't own Sailor Moon or anything remotely connected to it so don't sue. We own nothing!**

 **A/N: Welcome to the heavily anticipated second chapter! And might I say on my behalf, I am sorry for my uncultured mind and thinking 7/11 was not in Japan (freaking based in it too?!) you learn something new everyday I guess lol sorry thank you to the reviewers such as Antigone2 and Angel Therra for pointing that out as well as my co-author, CassieRaven. I'm sorry lol hopefully you all love this chapter and weren't too discouraged from my mistake lol Thank you to my co-author CassieRaven and her creative little mind for creating some muses for my otherwise boring mind. Enjoy and please, tell us what you think in the reviews!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

The hot water squirted out of the showerhead as the shampoo suds from my long hair circled around my small feet. I felt it beating on my scalp and face, washing away all the dirt and sweat. I looked down at the floor of the tub, droplets of water falling all around my version. I closed my eyes as the turmoil in my mind was released and the wetness, not from the shower, ran down my face.

It was getting harder….

Harder to hide everything from Naru, the girls, my family, Luna….

I could laugh, smile, joke but after I would feel that numbing pain in my heart, the ache and stress of the deepening cut. That cut, the _hole_ , the one that couldn't be filled with anything except the piece that was missing, like an unsolved puzzle waiting to be finished. The most weirdest and random things would remind me of him like colorful jackets, the smell of coffee, odangos for sell, fresh roses….

For god sakes, I thought I saw him behind a rack of sparkly bras at Victoria's Secret just today. I was seeing him everywhere I looked and I thought I was going crazy when I would see mops of familiar black hair in the crowd or people sporting green coats. I saw him everywhere… even my dreams, dreams that included us just talking and laughing not arguing or bickering, some included us kissing and getting lost in each other. I never even got to tell him how I felt or…...

It almost made me laugh bitterly to know that I was missing _him_ of all people, I would have if it wasn't for everything that we've been through. Its felt like months since I've heard someone call me 'Odango', Rei's stopped because she knows how I feel.

All the girls are treating me like glass, like I'm fragile, as if one wrong move or sentence would send me spiraling down to the floor and shattering into a million pieces. It was unsettling and made me feel worse that they would go that far.

Everyday it became worse and when I saw h-him…

It wasn't him, I told myself that, the girls and Luna told me that. Mamoru wasn't Mamoru, it was some dark twisted man that the Dark Kingdom created. I saw that at the most recent attack at the manor, I saw it at the hair salon. He was a vindictive, ruthless man who aligned himself with the enemy. It wasn't Mamoru, it was a sick version of Endymion. I repeated it to myself even now as I rubbed the smelly vanilla scent into my skin. _'It wasn't him, he's buried, lost…'_

But was there no chance that maybe a sliver of Mamoru was left in him, a part that I can save?

I never shared these dangerous thoughts with the rest of the group because I know what they would say.

It was hopeless and a lost cause, they would chant. Mamoru was gone and I couldn't get him back but I refused to believe that. He's still there, he has to be….

I turned off the showerhead and snatched up the white puffy towel, wrapping it around my dripping body. I step out, looking over myself and began to dry and wring out my hair.

After combing it of knots as well, and dropping the towel on the floor, I reached for my bra and underwear, slipping them on my flushed arms and legs.

But just after clipping my bra clasp, something in the air changed. A crippling feeling hit my gut that made my breath go.

It was just…... _darkness_ creeping in everywhere, leaving goosebumps and shivers up my body.

Ever since remembering and the awakening of my past self, I've been able to sense people, their auras for example. Even when I was with my friends and family, I could see the thin line or glow around them, describing who they were in a simple color; Ami had a shy light blue, Mako a vibrant strong green, Rei a fiery fierce red, Minako a sunshine gold and so on. When they were in close range, I could feel their feelings and energies resonate inside of me. It was a surprising and sometimes frightening ability to discover but it was helpful in some situations, such as now.

This energy, it was dark and suffocating, nothing like my friends or family. Luna was out with Artemis and Minako so it couldn't even be her; sometimes her foul mood could make her colors appear darkish espically around me.

Only one other dark aura echoed in my mind and I immediately tense and fell still.

A Dark Kingdom member was in my house….walking around apparently, if the heavy footsteps I heard were correct. My hands shook as I dove for the bag that I threw on the floor earlier. I mentally thank Luna for drilling the rule of always having my transformation brooch on myself as I quietly but quickly got dressed, set on confronting whoever had the nerve to come into my house.

The changes in my present life, the discovery of my past life, it all caused me to realize that I needed to take charge, have maturity, learn to fight my battles because one day I will have to. I'll face the worst and sometimes Usagi will have to take a backseat in those situations and let the moon guardian run through. I needed to be a protector, a leader. I can't, I won't call on my friends.

I clenched the small compact as I let my t-shirt fall on me.

My family will not be harmed, my house is off limits and those monsters need to know that.

* * *

Room after room after room…

I searched through the house endlessly looking for that damn guardian but no golden hair was to be seen in any nook or cranny. The house was fairly big but small enough for me to find a person so she couldn't be hiding unless I highly underestimated her tiny frame. I walked back upstairs to look through her cluttered room again.

It was decorated with pink, bunnies, photographs, clothes mixed with food wrappings littered on the floor. It was a mess and almost impossible to rummage through without causing everything to be shifted dramatically. My first goal was to locate her golden brooch so that even if she had the time to transform, she wouldn't have it. But what the hell could you find in this trash bin.

I found myself, during my fruitless search, examining those photographs strung up around her mirror and pinned into a cork board colored brightly. A majority of the portraits were of her and people in her life I presume, ridiculous looks on their faces. Some were of those two people I had seen in the car earlier. ' _Her parents probably and that young boy may be her brother judging by looks,'_ I thought, observing the young boy with sandy strands of hair that resembled his older sibling's to a T.

It was her family and her friends, all smiling like fools in every picture with the girl, acting as if they had reached their peak in happiness….

A twitch in my heart broke me from my looking and I circled the bed chambers again, frustrated how me, a general of a powerful kingdom and force, couldn't find one fifteen-year-old girl in a fairly small house.

I raked my hand through my already unruly dark hair, so firmly perplexed and infuriated at my situation that I spoke out loud in a hiss, "Where is she?! I searched every room in the house damn it!"

"Maybe you should have looked in the bathroom?"

I stilled my movements instantly. Now I heard the door creak, now I heard her breathing, now I heard her heart beating rapidly against her chest. I was too full of myself to hear it before in my haste but now….now I could feel her presence and fear.

And painting a smirk on my lips, I slowly turned around to fully take in my enemy, in all her dripping wet pajama-wearing glory, clenching a shimmering gold brooch in her hand.

My lips curled even more upward. ' _So that's where it was...the girl has it on her 24/7.'_ But it was no bother to me because even as a soldier, she could never stand a chance. "Sailor Moon…...how nice seeing you here?"

* * *

' _How nice seeing you here?_ ' Seriously?! This is my bedroom! In MY HOUSE! I stood in the doorway of my bedroom feeling both irritated and tense. But also a tinge of happiness that he was here, before my eyes, and further more surprised seeing Mamoru-no...Prince Endymion...Prince of the Dark Kingdom in my bedroom, standing there as if I hadn't witnessed him silently going through my things amongst my room like he had every right to be. Freaking snooping through my personal belongings, really!?

I take it back, I'm starting to feel more irritated and furious with him now, but I refuse to react by going off the handrails and shouting at him like I would with Mamoru. My princess instincts, or princess sixth sense, are telling me to remain calm, to not bolt out of this room or even call my senshi.

My own Moon senshi instincts were telling me to do the opposite and just take Endymion to the ground with a push or punch before letting him heal and retaliate. Or to call the girls and Luna. No, he's probably expecting me to do that. Or he's expecting me to start breaking down in tears and question what he's doing here.

It's better if I handle this very carefully, calmly, rationally, and maturely...he isn't expecting me to act this way, or what I am about to do. I needed to throw him off.

So calmly, I gaze at him, looking up and down his form with a raised eyebrow before finding my voice to say simply, "Seeing how you are standing inside _my_ bedroom, inside _my_ house, of course one would see me in here."

His dark eyebrow arched at my sentence. _Perfect_.

"Excuse me but you're in my way Endymion," I retort with a firm but slightly sarcastic and unapologetic voice, as I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I brushed past him rudely to my vanity desk. I slipped my brooch into my pajama pant's pocket, taking a seat at my pink chair, tossing my bath towel on to a pile of laundry laid on the floor nearby.

I kept my eyes on him through my vanity table's mirror as I began combing my hair, placing them up into two pigtails with hair rubber bands as he looked on at me as if he was shell shocked by what I had just said. I wasn't scared. He was completely and utterly alone by himself, with me inside my home.

I had only sensed his presence there, so Endymion didn't have any youma or anyone like General Kunzite with him, or I would have felt it earlier. Plus, I wasn't worried about him trying to get my moon wand seeing how it was safely kept hidden away in my subspace pocket.

Though he was alone, I was aware that he was probably armed still with a dagger or sword but I knew he wouldn't harm me. I could sense that he wasn't fueled with enough rage or anger to want to be violent, there was annoyance and frustration but no murderous tendencies I could feel. I could just sense it, maybe it was from knowing how Endymion in my past life had been, that it was enough to know his emotions and body language now. Maybe.

Had he wanted to, I felt he would have already attacked me immediately the second he started stalking or following me...especially when he had all of this time right now to attack me, even the second I had came into the house completely alone when my parents had left me.

If he had wanted to capture me or hurt me, then he would have done it already. Yes, there has to be a reason why he's here and I am going to find out...with the only way I know how to get a reaction out of this man, evil or annoying.

"You're welcome to just stand here and let your legs get cramped with being tense or you can take a seat on my bed," I looked through the mirror at him, "Your choice Endymion. There is a reason why you're here after breaking and entering into my bedroom, I'm sure. Well unless it's your life's mission to try being a hentai, peeping in on innocent school girls like myself."

I couldn't help but address him with a flare of sassy wit, as I almost half-smiled, wrapping one of my pigtails into the royal trademark hair buns as his eyes grew at me first in shock then to quick irritation.

It seems like I had gotten the reaction I was hoping for.

* * *

I already felt my mouth growing dry and parched. Who the hell was she? Speaking to me as if I was an unwanted visitor, which I was, but more she was acting as if I was an annoying bug meant to be squashed.

My urge to engage some kind of anger or fighting spirit in her began to grow. Why had she put away the transformation brooch? How had she sensed me so easily? Why is she so damn freaking calm right now?!

I watched with red eyes as the girl had the nerve to fashion her hairstyle, acting like I wasn't there, that infuriating smirk on her lips and the tilt of her voice made my blood boil. It almost felt like it was routine, that I've been through this before, this anger building within me was the familiar.

Pushing it to the side, I listened to my inner voice that insisted that I jump the girl, start a brawl that she has yet to start. But I don't. Something made me uneasy and so for once, I ignored my thoughts and complied with my enemy.

In one stride, I lowered myself on the crumpled bed full of twisted pink sheets, a scowl painted on my face. ' _What are you going to do now guardian?'_

To my shock, and anger, she shifted her eyes to my movement but went back to her task, not so much as a flash of shock flew past her face. Confusion and anger grew within me once again. Where was the screaming, crying, clumsy girl I would seen all day? More importantly, where was the screaming, crying, clumsy guardian I've grown hatred and fondness for?

I no longer had time to battle with my perplexed thoughts or the nonchalant girl in front of me. I'll play her little game and make her forfeit. "Thank you," I throw her a sarcastic grin, "I appreciate the hospitality."

"Your welcome," her eyes remained trained on the stream of wet gold she was currently wrapping around her bun of hair. For god sakes, she could at least look at me!

"I don't know what you are playing but I don't have time or really the patience for it," I growled out. "I'll give you one chance, and only one chance, to freely hand over the Silver Crystal otherwise I'll pry it from your hands."

Finally, I see her pause and look at me through the mirror, a serious expression etched on her delicate features. I had her attention, it was a miracle. "Give it to me and I promise these house calls won't be a regular occurence."

She looked away once more, pinning her hair into place and settled her hands on the table, speaking with a calm and balanced voice, "I won't give it to you."

I frowned and my hand very slowly inched towards my sword, readying for some kind of surprise senshi attack. Maybe she was trying to stall me? "I urge you Moon, a lot of humans will be spared suffering if you just give it to me. Better yet, point me in the right direction and I'll just snatch it away."

The composed and relaxed look on her face didn't budge but her strong eyes quickly found mine as she stared through the mirror and again, "I won't give it to you."

A look of disdain crossed my face and I shot up from the bed. Did she not know that I could kill her right now? I won't but she surely should be aware of the fact.

"You idiot, do you not understand that people, your family will be put into risk because of your stupidity! Because you refuse to admit to defeat to an already lost war!"

"I won't give you the crystal. I'll never give you the crystal, more people would be in danger if I did," she simply says, her voice only wavering a fraction as another fearless look was presented.

"Then I'll summon youma, maybe seeing your family and friends at risk will knock some reality into you!," I threatened, even though I knew it was a lie.

Her eyes connected with mine once more through the mirror, a flash of raw emotion flew past them and I heard no fear or doubt in her next statement, her mouth almost twitching into a warm smile, "You won't, I know you won't."

But then I understood. She knew that I won't make a move. She knew.

Frustrated, I turned from her and made my way to her decorated wall of photos, examining them with fire running through my veins. All I saw in the small rectangles were smiles, laughter, happiness, and….love.

"I don't understand you," I declared out loud roughly. "I don't understand any of you even though I've studied and researched all about your kind, I don't get it. The way you all live, the way you all act, it just confuses me. Most importantly I don't understand your feelings and emotions. How you all seem to find friendship, companionship, family….they're just words to me. How do you-"

When I rotated back, I realized how much my curiosity affected her as I was met with an intense gaze on me. She longer was looking through the mirror, no, she was turned and looking straight at me, dead in the eye and I couldn't seem to shift my sight away from her unreadable look. Her vibrant blue hues were filled with so much feeling, powerful emotion and I felt myself swallow and try to maintain my confidence.

"You don't understand us," she questioned, one of her shaky hands reaching up to slowly push a silky stream of hair off her shoulder, exposing a creamy spot of (I'm just guessing) soft skin.

"Y-yes," I was quickly feeling uncomfortable and small under her gaze, "I don't understand how you are always willing to protect strangers, how you care for your friends, how you….care about the planet. It confuses me to no end why you want to fight for something so"- I was able to shift my eyes to the photo wall again- "foolish and short-lived."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, all those people out there that you fight for"- I threw my hands up - "They're all going to die one day. Everyone dies one day, even you, even me, even your family. So why are you so dedicated in protecting people who will meet their demise anyway?"

I saw her gulp, but with her head up, she rose from her chair, waves of gold catching the moonlight peeking through the near window. "I'm dedicated to protecting them because at the end of a life, it doesn't matter the length but the people around you. It doesn't matter how short life is, but what you did in that short life, who you affected. Life is short but beautiful and that's why all those people should enjoy it, with no fear or problems."

I was surprised but impressed by her answer, I'll give her that much. But I wasn't moved in the slightest. "I've seen your lives," I spat, "It just seems a whole lot of you go through pain and suffering."

"That's the beauty of life though," she answered causally, still staring at me, a glint of an emotion I couldn't name in those blue oceans of eyes and somehow I felt her words, "You have to go through pain to know happiness and love."

I narrowed my dark eyes at her, "Is it really that worth it? Mere things such as happiness and love are that powerful for you to willingly go through pain to obtain them? How is that possible?"

Then, her crystal blue eyes narrowed at me, in confusion but then they grew more clear and almost shocked, all of which made my stomach grow in huge knots. "You've never felt those emotions have you? You w-want to know, your curious to understand and feel love, aren't you?"

My blood boiled, I saw red, and my thin patience snapped in half as I stepped hurriedly to her with flaming eyes. I finally saw fear in her eyes as I backed her into the wall in a few long strides, a mere few inches between us. There was a huge height difference from where I towered, she barely came up to the top of my chest so I bent my head down just a centimeter so that my words could flow into her ear.

"You do not know one thing about me," I whispered softly but an edge to my tone, satisfied as I heard her fast breathing. This girl had no right to declare such things about me. No right at all.

"But I do," I heard her whisper causing me to look down and once again get caught in her captivating gaze, "I know you're probably confused and curious about it. You want to know if you can feel it."

"That's ridiculous," I responded with disgust, flaring my nostrils when her scent assaulted my senses, "Only you mere humans, terrains of Earth, are capable of that trash."

"No," she softly spoke and I watched with shock as she rose a hand to gently rest on my chest, "I can feel and hear your heart beating, that means you can feel."

Emotions ran high in my mind as I stared at her warm hand on my chest. Where her hand lay, just above my beating heart, I felt that spot tingle and her warmth seeping through my uniform as well. Why did she have such an affect on me? It's like her glow and kindness was spreading to me and my own body. Who the hell was this Usagi Tsukino? How could she- I've only seen her in battle as Sailor Moon, I've only known her as Sailor Moon. Usagi, however, was a new person.

A new person who was now giving me a small warm smile, one that did strange things to my stomach.

I step away with a look of contempt that I had to force, and her hand fell limp just like her face that shifted back to an unreadable one.

I grew even more frustrated. "You don't know anything, you think that hope and love will always win but you have no idea what you're talking about. They are stupid and useless things that only make people weak and pained. And that, that is how you guardians will lose. You'll lose because of your foolish beliefs of achieving peace and happiness."

"You think that love and warmth, kindness will be my downfall. The reason that I will lose to you?" Her eyes were so confused and curious as she took a step or two towards my form, making me take a few back which I despised.

"Yes, you'll die from your foolish attempts," I declare as if it is a fact of law.

"Then how come you haven't attacked me?"

I stilled. "Why haven't _you_ attacked me?" It was all my mind could muster, throwing back her question.

"I didn't attack or transform because I knew that if I showed you kindness, if I showed something you wouldn't except, that you wouldn't harm me," she explained with wide and hopeful eyes. "Endymion, I know you won't harm me, not intentionally. I know you, so I gave you kindness and nothing more than a glance when I saw you in my home."

Confusion was imbedded in my brain. How was this warrior, this protector, so insightful on me? More importantly, how could this self-proclaimed soldier call themselves such as that but do not attack their enemies? My hatred grew for her, her people, her life, her ability to know such things about me that others shouldn't know, her way to see what I crave….

"You're ludicrous to believe such things and how you have treated me," I coldly said. "I'm your enemy, your nemesis."

"But you're still human," she spoke softly, voice still firm, "You still have thoughts and hopes I'm sure."

I couldn't take her presence anymore. I had to leave even if it was without the crystal, so be it. I strode past her, knocking my armoured shoulder into hers, hard, and coming to the open window I entered through, I paused, turning around to throw her one more look, "I'll see you on the battlefield Moon."

I was about to jump out but then-

"You are welcome to come again!"

I completely stilled my movements as a chill of something ran up my spine, I refuse to admit it was hope and delight. My eyebrow upturned once I was facing her again, I'm sure my face was ceased and bewildered in every sense. " _What_?"

"You-you are welcome to come when I'm alone again," she continued with trusting eyes but I could see etches of worry in them, longing. "It must get lonely wherever you are…..and if you ever need to talk, if you ever have questions, if you need a meal I-I'll be here Endymion. No fighting or attacks and no talking about the Silver Crystal, those are the only conditions though that come along with the visiting privileges ."

Her offer, before, would have been laughable and ridiculous to my ears. But now….

"Thanks for the offer," I said coldly, "But I highly doubt I'll take you up on it, _Usagi."_

And without another farewell, I fell from the window and into the open dark gates of the portal conjured on the ground below, black smoke blurring my vision.

* * *

I fell to my knees as the whole interaction had taken so much of my strength, my heart beated out of my chest from seeing him. He was just here, talking to me but I wanted him to stay, to just talk to me, even if his words were cold and meaningless, emotionless to me in every way. But I didn't care because it was still his _voice_ …..

I was furious in the beginning, images of him going through my diaries and notebooks, underwear and bra drawer, my laundry….

He had no right to go through my stuff, probably in search of the crystal or my broach, it was angering to no freaking end at his invasion of my privacy and deepest belongings.

But the looks and voice he gave while he talked, I realized his intentions. Yes, he had come for the crystal but maybe he was looking for something else too. Maybe answers to his questions. He craved to know about my life, lives of humans like mine, how we find happiness and enjoyment in our lives. Maybe just maybe….

I can show him. I can show him and maybe he'll remember how he used to give my life happiness and joy.

Tears of frustration escaped my eyes, his last words haunting me. I could bring him back if he wasn't so stubborn, so lost. But he had to come back…..he had to.

* * *

I eyed the dinner plates from last night's supper resting on my table. One of the youma had left it there for me to eat but I ignored them after returning from my little visit with the Moon guardian. The food was always so bland and tasteless but the others all seemed to enjoy it with pleasure.

"Prince Endymion? Do you need an-"

"Leave! I wish to not be disturbed."

"Yes sir!" The frail youma quickly left, judging by the sound of the door closing. I recognized their voice as one of the smaller, can be easily killed in battle so they took the job of attending to the Generals instead. Many were entertaining to spare with since you would always win but some were just so quiet and-

I realized how bored I was then, thinking about my servants to fill the boredom pit in my mind. That youma being the only interaction I've had all day since Beryl had already dismissed me from training, something about resting and relishing the time being but I had a feeling that the little crystal ball of hers was sensing my conflicted mood. Kunzite was still healing so even the bone-head was unavailable for a witty argument.

With heavy feet I lifted myself from my canopy bed and through the curtains to reach the vanity in the vast bed chambers.

"Show me Azabu-Juban Downtown."

Immediately, on the surface of the mirror, live images were brought forth for my viewing. Humans hand in hand, walking and smiling, enjoying their sunshine filled day in the glimmering streets of Juban, lined with shops and restaurants of their choosing while children who were let out of school, ran down the sidewalks chasing each other.

Even though I had a look of disgust, on the inside I whimpered.

I was different from the all the other Dark Kingdom members, I knew this much, but could I really be that different as to say that I envy the Terrans? The raw emotions, the feelings, and relationships they had, it seemed so, desirable.

My dream maiden popped up once more in my mind, again I had the fantasy last night after returning. Those visions also raised several questions such as who the girl was, why she said such things, why I seem to have a reaction to her….

It was question after question and it seems maybe going to this girl- Usagi -would help. She said that I was welcome anytime, to talk or to ask my questions as long as I were to follow her guidelines of not fighting or asking about that damn crystal.

I practically growled out my next vocal command, "Bring forth the Tsukino residence."

The images paused and contorted into the image of that painfully white house. I watched on as the front door swung open to those two older people from yesterday, Usagi's parents. "Audio."

 _"-sorry sweetheart but is it our fault that Shingo's team is winning the playoffs and continues to advance on_?"

" _Yea, yea it is because it's you guys that keep cheering on the little booger's friends and making them have hope in winning!_ "

 _"Usagi honey, relax. We'll be home late again but just eat some of that pork I made for lunch. You'll be fine!"_

" _Mom!"_

 _"Enough, we're leaving hon_!"

I observed as the adults got into the red vehicle, honking at Usagi in farewell, and sped out of view. Usagi stood at the front door still, an annoyed look on her adorable features that I found myself smirking to. Her blonde streams shook as she turned and walked back into her home.

Maybe I can-

No! I will not give in! I sneer at myself, for thinking such a thought. That idiotic flutter blossomed again and I almost vomited. This was insane, I don't need some girl comforting me, _certainly_ not my enemy of all people. I should be disgusted, repulsed, revolted, scolded…

But somehow, I found my eyes still looking at the simple two story house with an odd sensation shooting right to my chest, making me quiver.

* * *

Late-night TV wasn't always a cure in some cases, like this one. All there was on was some game show reruns and foreign soap operas that faked deaths and had love affair children. Even my favorite shows didn't hold me on. Maybe I was the problem. Not the shows.

I trekked up the stairs to my bedroom in a simple night top and clothes, my hand stuffed down a bucket of popcorn I made earlier. I already ate the leftover pork but somehow even the numerous dishes of leftovers wasn't filling the void that I had within me since last night.

It was a hopeless cause but Luna always said that I seem to find the light in most dark situations. I missed her presence but her position for now remained at the arcade command center, keeping track of tasks and being updated on any new moves from the Dark Kingdom. I knew that but I was still saddened when I didn't have the little furball pestering me about my studies and waking me up late.

It's something you got used to and never took to appreciate until it was gone.

 _Like Mamoru_.

The forgotten name made my heart ache and tears to well in my eyes but I just pushed my door open and focused on my dark room. I was going to bed soon so I kept the lights off except for the one small night light plugged into a wall that sent shadows dancing around my room.

With annoyance, I spotted a stain of sauce on my plain t-shirt so I lifted it, exposing my blue sports bra from gym class that day. I threw the dirty t-shirt on the growing heap of laundry mindlessly as I was about to grab another from my overflowing dresser which I had found no time to organz-

"You said I could come anytime?"

I yelped and jumped in the air as I turned frantically to greet the burglar, ready to sock them or kick them for entering my home, my room. But I felt my legs go almost numb as I stared dumbly at the armoured man before me, the dark red eyes underneath the black fringe of his bangs, seemingly glowing through the darkness of my room. I gripped the clean shirt to my chest, covering the exposed skin and felt the trembling of my limbs as I held it.

He came….he actually came….

I found myself smiling, hoping that maybe I did have a chance in saving him, that it wasn't a lost cause. My voice came but it was quiet and shaky, doubting the whole vision as a figment of my depressed imagination, "Yea, a-anytime."

He gave me, what he probably thinks, a blank expression but I knew him too well now to not notice the flash of relief and pleading. "Well, how about now?"

And I found myself nodding, a warm smile curling, as he stepped further into the room…..

* * *

 **Another cliffhanger! You hate us don't you? But next chapter shouldn't take as long so please review and tell us what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights to respective owners. Me and CassieRaven don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters so don't sue.**

 **A/N: Again, another long wait but it's a long chapter so good trade off I guess! Enjoy everyone and please review and tell us what you think!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

" _NOW LET'S PLAY GUESS THAT CHIP!"_

A shrill applause sounded from the T.V. in the living room, momentarily distracting me from my task. The smell of hot corn filled the kitchen air as the microwave beeped, signaling the end of the heating process.

I plucked the bag of popcorn from inside and opened the top to dump out the buttery contents of it in the big red bowl. Thankful for my dull appetite tonight, I heated up the rest of the leftover _leftovers_ that I had pushed to the side earlier. I prayed that my guest didn't have any preference against pork or meat.

Within a few minutes, I stack my plates of glorious food on my tray and carefully carried it out to the occupied living room.

To no surprise, I see him standing rigidly, looking onto the T.V. with narrowed eyes as the contestants played on.

"What is this…..activity that I'm watching?"

I bit back a small laugh at his perplexed look and decided to answer truthfully, "It's a game show where people do some crazy things for money. It's basically for entertainment you know."

"Ahh, it's entertainment like watching two warriors battle until death. It is entertaining to watch and enjoy."

I blink, keeping a blank look on my face, "Yea, sure."

I place the tray on the coffee table, coming to meet his face again, I saw an intense gaze directed towards the steaming food. "Uh, would you like something to eat?"

Almost startled by my voice, he darted his eyes away from the tray, looking ashamed at his actions. "No, I am fine."

"Are you sure? They feed you right?"

"What? Of course they do." He looked away and watched the T.V. again.

His jaw was clenched and his eyes were intense as they took in the bright screen, but somehow the corner of his eye still remained trained on my tray of food. "Are you sure-"

"Yes I am fine." His voice was stern but gentle at the same time.

I sigh and sit down on the couch while he still stands a few feet away. "You can sit down if you like?"

"I'm more comfortable standing up."

' _Well can you do something?'_ I took a breathe and popped a few chips into my mouth, the air around us so tense and thick that it could cut glass. I knew it would be but I figured that maybe he would at least sit down or take a bite from a rice ball and eat some curry. I didn't exactly know what to chat about, I was at a loss for words.

What was I supposed to say? How's the weather at the Dark Kingdom? Is it chilly or too hot? What do you guys do for fun? Is the cell reception good there?

I mentally roll my eyes.

Taking a second, I examined his profile using the T.V. light that was cast on his tall statue. He still looked the same; sharp jawline, darker skin, straight nose, jet black hair with bangs that hung in his eyes perfectly. It was all the same until you hit his eyes- that threw you off entirely.

They weren't a beautiful, soothing dark blue that reminded you of the oceans but a violent, blood red that made you feel small and scared. That one feature made the two men in my mind, look completely different from one another which invoked a stinging sensation in my heart. Emptiness and hallow.

But maybe that blue color was still there, maybe he was still there…..

"What are you staring at?"

With horror, I come to realize that I was still shamelessly staring at him but now he was fully turned towards me, _staring at me_. The redness comes full force onto my face and I direct my eyes to one of the filled plates on the tray, avoiding his questioning gaze, "Nothing, I got distracted and was in my thoughts."

"Really? I was worried something was on face for you to be staring so intently."

I blush harder, "No you're fine."

A low sigh echoed in the room, "So this is what the great and powerful senshi Sailor Moon does in her free time." I hear leather and amour shifting, "Not precisely what I expected."

"Oh, really, w-what did you expect?" Conversation of some kind was better than silence at this point.

"Maybe you're training and working to grow stronger in your abilities to defeat us, a better warrior and fighter" he shrugged, "Something along those lines."

"Oh." The only fighting I do is on the arcade machines. "Well, um, what do you do when you're free?"

"Train, mostly or do research," he answers causally, eyes directed to the T.V. still.

"Oh." That explains his conversation skills, the guy can barely make small talk fun and engaging. "Uh, you know, you can really sit down if you want. Isn't all that armor heavy or something?"

He shook his head slightly, "No, it's a weight but it's normal and regular for me."

"Oh okay," the sounds of me chewing the next few chips were deafening as the game show continued on the T.V.

But eventually, I saw him move and lower himself onto the opposite side of the couch, the sound of leather crunching and the shifting of his sword alerting me. At least he was sitting down now, but what was I supposed to- Oh!

"So, why did you come," I asked with reluctance, avoiding his direction at all costs, "You made it pretty clear before you left that-"

"I know what I said," he cut me off. "But I thought it over and I figured it would do me more good than harm, I'm, what you say, interested in all this, this culture of you Terrains."

"So do you have questions for me or-"

"How do you feel?" I tensed up because suddenly I could his eyes burning into my side, I knew they were.

Confusedly, I answer, "I-I'm feeling fine?"

"No, no, I'm asking how do you feel emotions, thoughts, things like sadness, love, happiness…..how?"

With a sigh, I twisted my head to meet his questioning gaze. Truthfully, I didn't know what I was getting myself into because I knew for some of his questions, I had no clue on how to answer. I grew scared, scared that he might leave because I couldn't help him. Scared that I'll lose him again.

"We feel with our hearts and brains I think," I answered unsure, "I guess we grow attachments on certain things in life, like people, and when we lose those certain people or things, we feel sadness."

He apparently took the answer well but still maintained his thoughtful look, "Sadness I can understand, but what about the more important things such as happiness and love. I see couples and friends alike, smiling brightly and laughing with each other. Explain how you achieve these things."

I felt my mind draw a huge blank. How was I supposed to answer him with a simple explanation? How could I explain such emotions to him- _how could I explain emotions that I feel when I'm with him?_

"I guess, some people get this feeling in their heart, something different and they just get it around that one special person," I continued, "You feel complete, happy, and just- _eternal_. It's the best feeling in the world to be in love."

"And how do you show love?"

I licked my chapped lips, noticing that he had inched an inch or two closer towards my position. "Like laughing, smiling, lots of eye contact-" I stumble on my next words while still maintaining eye contact, almost breathless, "k-kiss, touching each other…."

And I swore, his red eyes glimpsed at my parted lips as I once again licked them. Had he moved even closer, or was I just imagining things here.

Making a decision in my head, I was about to shift closer but he broke our connection, slowly retracted back to his spot, and acted as if we didn't just have a tense moment. I hid my face of disappointment, focusing on just enjoying what I had as of now.

He was here, next to me and that was enough, that's what I told myself.

We watched on in silence and my hope of talking to him again was almost completely erased until once more, I found him admiring my tray of hot food. Seeing my ice breaker, I take to it with a hammer.

"How about this-," apparently startled by my voice, he looked to me with wide eyes, "-I'll give you anything you want on this tray and in exchange, give me your sword." Arching an eyebrow at my statement, I, in return, just presented a refined look on my face, daring him to question my words.

"Why my sword," he asked with narrowed eyes.

"It's just for insurance and your hand seems to always go to it when you feel you're in danger."

Obviously amazed by my discovery of his tick, his sight returned to my food with a longing expression that too, graced my face when food was involved.

A few more seconds and: "Fine, I place my sword in your hands and in return I can take what I desire?"

I smile just a fraction, "Yes anything-"

With a yelp from me, his sheathed sword was already unbuckled from his waist and flew to my empty hands, while the owner of the object began to ravage the filled tray with a hunger that could rival my own.

I watched with amusement and giggled as the dark-haired man fisted, shoved, and devoured the cooked meats, steamed rice, and vegetables like a starving man. In any other situation I would have body slammed whoever was eating all my food, but I, of course, didn't mind it with the free show I was being given.

A huge, giddy smile spread on my lips as I watched on with dancing eyes as the man I loved, attacked a plate of steamed curry rice with gusto.

* * *

It was spectacular, divine, heaven on earth, breathtaking, everything that was good and pure in the world- was in my mouth as I chewed furiously on the cuisine that was presented to me. It had beautiful taste, something that has never touched my tongue in such an exploding way.

I've been denying my hunger all night, having not eaten in two days and the gull this girl had to place a tray of hot, glorious food in front of me was plain torture and treason. It smelled delightful, full of promise that it was just as good as it looked.

My hands were blurs as I chucked god knows what into my watering mouth, the spices and seasoning burning my mouth with exquisite taste. This was nothing like the food I had been served back at the dark palace.

This...this was fantastic!

I was just finishing off a bone of meat when I heard a jingle of giggles next to me. I looked to my right and see my couch mate laughing at me, a smile lighting up her small features. The look made my stomach flinch and my heart flutter but that could be just the heartburn from the mass of food I consumed.

I wonder what the heck she was giggling at but it was then that I felt the dribble of gravy going down my chin, the saturation of the food around my lips, and the ring of grease encircling my mouth.

Growing shy and embarrassed at my actions, I stop eating as I flushed under her gaze. I had acted exactly how she did yesterday at the restaurant, a blur of hands and cleaning off plates, leaving them spotless. It made her actions more reasonable now that I had experienced it for myself.

"Here."

My eyes met hers again but this time she had a look of warmth and kindness about her. A small hand held out a white napkin towards me, and I hesitantly plucked it from her fingers, nodding my head in thanks.

I furiously wipe away at the stains on my mouth, hoping that I was getting something off in my haste. Feeling satisfied, I ball up the used napkin and toss it onto one of the cleaned off plates. I still felt embarrassed and red at the scene I just made in front of my enemy, I cough to cover the discomfort I felt.

Pausing, I rethink my last thought. Should I still call her my enemy, my foe, after this? It didn't fit to the situation at hand but…..

I was lost in my thoughts until-

"You missed a spot of gravy," she stated with a laugh. And I barely turned my head to her before a soft warm hand was already at my lips.

Her eyes studied my mouth as I felt her thumb wipe at a drop of missed gravy near the corner of my lips, but somehow it still ended up brushing against my lower lip, leaving it tingly and warm from her touch. My mouth was parted as I watched her retract her hand, and without pause, she placed her thumb into her mouth to lick off the offending gravy. Blue innocent eyes kept mine hostage as her tongue seductively came out to encircle her thumb.

The action made my stomach flip and my face flush but I just tore my eyes away to come back to the plates in front of me, fiercely trying to ignore the small popping sound of her thumb coming out of her mouth.

' _This is Sailor Moon, your enemy, this is inappropriate to be thinking such things, things that include her mouth and that tongue. Just because she has shown a kinder side to you doesn't mean anything. Move on, this is all just a setup maybe, you have yet to deduce her agenda. Hell, you have yet to deduce your own agenda.._

"Dad, Mom, thanks for coming to the game! The little rockets are moving to the regionals!"

The energetic young voice cut through my thoughts and jostled the pig-tailed blonde next to me, so much so that she stood up with a stricken look.

"Yea my little man is becoming a professional football player!"

"Can't wait for the next games Shingo!"

The muffled voices got closer and closer, based on my calculations they were a few feet from the front door to be exact. Her family, I presume, were coming home. I wonder how they're like, it would be pleasant to meet them and I'm sure I could charm them and-

"You have to leave. Now!," Usagi hissed in urgency.

Now that made me double take. I observed her with a perplexed look, standing from the couch as well. "What, why are-"

"Please leave, do that black smoke thing that you do," she darted her eyes to the door and the sound of keys jingling into the lock, "Just leave now. You can come back tomorrow, I promise just please leave before my family comes inside. Please!"

Did she feel so ashamed of me that she couldn't even introduce me to her own fam- _wait what the hell am I saying_? "But-"

"Just go please!"

With merely one more look of utter confusion, I decide not to lose my visiting privileges and leave. I conjure up my black mist rising from my feet and the last thing I saw was her saddened face and my thoughts of why her eyes looked like she was about to cry.

* * *

"Usagi, sweetie! I can see you fully pigged out on the leftovers!"

I laugh nervously along with my dad as my foot pushed the oriental sword further into the space under the living room couch. "Yea, I guess I did Dad! I was really hungry."

Cursing my stupid brother's football abilities and his team winning early, my parents and Shingo explained how it was a huge sweep that they won. Sweat began on my brow as my Dad sat in the exact spot that had been occupied by another, and I pray that his 'hawk-like' nose wouldn't pick up any scent of a 'hormonal idiot teenage boy.' I once came home after a boy's volleyball game (I knew some classmates that were players and went to cheer them on) and I was sat down for a whole hour answering questions of why I smelled of 'sweaty and aggressive male.'

It was a horrible experience and made my Dad very alert on my activities and friends, if he _ever_ knew that there was a non-family member male above the age of fourteen in the house ( _Umino was excluded_ ), with me, _alone_ …...I would never see the light of the sun until age 35.

So you can see why I was just about ready to fake a seizure after seeing my father's nose twitch this way and that.

"Usagi I sme-"

"Dad that reminds I wanted to show you a good grade I got on one of my writing tests it was so good you know I just really wanted to tell you and you know what I'll show you right now just give me a second!"

His dark eyes narrowed at me in suspicion as sweat formed at my brow, and his mouth opened, no doubt about to continue his previous question, but my blessed mother saved me from a heated interrogation.

"Usagi that's so great!," she lifted the stack of empty plates from the coffee table, "That new school tutor you were telling us about must be really working their magic to get your grades decent."

"Ha yea, I guess," I replied nervously as she disappeared into the kitchen. My parents had forbid me from pestering poor Ami for help on my assignments, my poor blue-haired friend nearly went into a brain aneurysm after trying to teach me factoring. But of course, that didn't stop me from pestering my other smart friends, ones that my parents didn't need to know I was bugging.

"Yea if they're able to teach you, they must be magical," Shingo snickered, slumping further into the armchair.

"You little fungus," I hissed in annoyance. "I do have a brain."

"Yea and all it consists of is manga and dumplings, baka."

"SHIN-"

"Enough you two," my dad roared before I could finish my rising scream, "Usagi just go and show me your paper. We really have to meet that tutor of yours so that I can give them my eternal thanks.."

"Okay Dad," I yelped with excitement, relieved to see that I threw him off Endymion's scent, literally.

I run up the stairs but I stop at the top and I realize with anxiety that the sword was still under the couch. In my haste, I didn't give it back to him and I become worried that Endymion might think that I stole it from him on purpose, that my exchange was a ploy to take it from him. I forgot and maybe he'll see it that way and won't become angry at the loss of the heavy object.

If only my family could have been gone for awhile longer, I was getting somewhere but then-

His expression of hurt that I caught when I asked him to leave made my heart lift. Maybe he too wanted the moment to last longer, maybe he felt something deep within but just didn't have enough time…..I-I'll never know.

I padded into my room to grab the aced test, praying all the way that he would show up tomorrow. My heart had gotten a taste of him and I could feel that it would slowly evolve into an addiction and there was nothing I could do about it.

* * *

" _Endymion…..please remember.."_

With a roar of rage, I flung the sword at hand into the wall of the training room. In a blur, the blade had already drove itself into the dark stone wall, embedding in the hard material with a clank. My eyes were cauldrons of flames, burning red and illuminating my face as my mind was haunted with images of a pale, soft skin that was still glistening from bathing, gold strands of long hair that looked so _smooth_ and _silky_.

Then, as if the damn girl was right here in this very room, the sickening scent of vanilla and strawberries filled all my senses, leaving me gagging. I ran scarred hands through my midnight hair, feeling a few strands being pulled out.

For the last few hours, I busied myself with training and perfecting my abilities, reaching the peak of performance. So far, it had been going well; my agility, reflexes, and strength were all exceptional. All except my swordsman training.

Blade after blade I would go through, each one being unsteady and unnatural in my practiced hand. Their weight and designs were unfamiliar to me and thus I would lose control of several swords _several times_.

I longed for _my sword_. The one that was most likely hidden somewhere in my enemy's home, and thus when I thought of my beautiful sword I thought of the beautiful girl who had it in her possession. The girl who had creamy-looking skin, blue vibrant eyes that appeared endless, waves of gold that shimmered like white under moonlight, a set of pale pink lips and a tongue licking them _so slowly_ , a beautiful girl who…..

Is your enemy, _your arch nemesis_.

What am I thinking? She's Sailor Moon, the opposition of my kingdom, of my loyalty. Have I really gone so far as to imagine these things? She has my sword, the one that was specifically my personal one, she had it. Maybe all along it was her plan to snatch it away from me, like the little vindictive person she was. Yes, yes, yes she was ruthless, clever, and everything had been a ploy, everything! Even her welcoming me to her home, all was fake!

I paused. Somehow that conclusion hurt me more than I would care to admit.

"Endymion."

Jostling me from my conflicted thoughts, my head snapped around to see my Queen in the stone archway of the training room. I clear my head of all thoughts in fear; sometimes she looks at me as if she is reading my very mind. "Queen Beryl, what may I help you with? More missions?"

"Oh no Endymion," she spoke with a straight face but I could deduce glints of _something_ in her dark hues, "No missions, I just came to see how your training was going."

With no discreet, the red-haired woman's eyes went up and down my body, taking a few extra seconds to drink in my sweaty bare chest. Somehow I've noticed how every time she comes to see ' _how training's going'_ I feel like a slab of bloody meat being eyed by a starved predator.

"Um well I am doing fine so do not waste your time on just me," I stumble out, turning away to step towards the sword rack hung on the wall.

"Oh Endymion, you could never waste my time."

Suddenly, I really started to grow concerned on where I exactly had placed my shirt. "Well, I am finished with training for the day so I'll just-"

"Endymion." As I turned, I almost jumped at how close she had gotten, barely a foot or two away from where I stood, our heights matching. And her eyes, they were deep and cloudy as I stared into them. "Is something concerning you?"

"Of course not," I lied. "Just sore from the last mission with those guardians. Kunzite still can't move so I figured why not train, improve my skills for another battle, another day."

She narrowed her sharp eyes and I felt a bead of sweat form at my temple, but eventually her eyes returned to normal, seemingly taking my words to be honest. "Very well then."

She grasped a piece of her deep violet dress. "Continue on with your training and skills Endymion." Turning around, she threw a look of sadness towards me but I ignored it. I heard her footsteps echo in the room and then in the hall, confirming that she left.

I had to get back my sword, it was the only one that I trained with, the only one that I had grown accustomed to. Plus, if Beryl were to ask how I lost it, I could only imagine that my answer of Sailor Moon's house would be a very angering one.

But I had never went to her house during daytime, when sunlight was out. Maybe waiting until nightfall would be a more wise decision on my part. It's not like I'm jumping up and down to see Usagi again, she was just a girl, well my enemy but nevertheless, under that, she was a mere girl. Usagi- _wait, when was it decided for me to address her as Usagi_?

Cursing myself, I held up another glimmering sword, attempting to clear my mind of a pig-tailed heroine. I twirled the sharp weapon around, spinning it and getting full rotation with it.

 _She was no one. Nothing, why are you spending your time thinking about her._

I went faster, spinning it until it blurred in my hands.

 _An immature girl who thinks her heart is a strength, who values life._

Going even faster, my mind spiraled.

 _Her hair that literally glowed in the dark of the room, her pale skin fresh from bathing. Strong eyes and voice, never backing down. Plump, pink petals of lips that seemed so smooth and probably tasted like fruit, but her eyes, so deep and familiar-_

In a lapse of concentration, I let the sword slip from my grasp mid-rotation, the blade cutting my palm as it landed on the floor with a clatter.

" _Shit_." Black-red blood began to ooze from my cut flesh, already stinging. I clench my fingers into a fist, shut my eyes, and focused on my powers to heal the tear. Hand shaking, I felt the skin pull itself together again as the blood seeped back into my body.

I unclenched, running the healed hand through my unruly locks, swearing and cursing everything around me, while my feet carried me to swipe my top from the bench. Throwing it on, I sped out of the training room, seeing Beryl walking down the hall towards the energy room where Metalia was housed.

"Queen I will be leaving to explore and do recon in Tokyo," I shouted, my baritone voice bouncing off the stone walls. "I'll be gone all day."

Her chalk white face twisted into confusion and suspicion. "But Endymion-"

"My leave takes effect now."

And I didn't catch her next words, since my body was already surrounded by the thick, black smoke.

* * *

 _DING!_

Was this button doing anything or was I going about this all wrong?

 _DING! DING! DING! DING!_

Perhaps no one is home? Ah yes, she is probably at her schooling, so is her brother most likely. Father is at work of some sort and her mother as well. I shifted foot to foot on the small porch of the white house. This was beyond embarrassing and degrading.

If someone were to jog by, it would appear as if a lovesick school boy was attempting to spill his heart out to the girl he desired.

A breath later, and a few chosen words to myself such as ' _idiot'_ and ' _imbecile'_ , I turned on my heel and jumped from the small landing, walking down the path to the sidewalk.

' _Did I honestly just think that I could walk into her house, locate my sword, and walk out as if nothing happened? Idiot! Unskilled piece of-'_

"No!"

The exclamation immediately captured my attention when the source of that yell, a woman, desperately tried to snag lemons that were escaping her broken bag. They tumbled out and bounced on the pavement, rolling away from their worried owner.

Obviously my mindset was to ignore and pretend that I witnessed nothing but….

"Do you need help?"

Not even looking up from her damaged shopping bag, the woman was already frantically nodding. "Yes, please! Can you grab them?!"

With grace and refinement, I was able to scoop up all said runaway lemons in my hands within seconds. "Here you go."

"Oh thank god!" The older woman finally met my eyes (I quickly let my hues dull down to appear blue, the blood red seems to put people on edge) as I bent down to hand over the round objects, and my breath hitched. "Thank you young man."

Blue- _sapphire_ eyes stared at me, _very_ very familiar shades of blue. But this woman was much older and had bright lavender- ' _oh no-'_

"Why, you look quite familiar?" she asked, standing up with the broken bag that she was keeping together. I saw her eyes darting to my facial features and body, obviously trying to place in her mind where she had supposedly seen me. Never have I interacted with her personally so I have no inkling why she would say such a bizarre line. "I'm afraid I have never met you miss-"

Her slender fingers snapped with a radiating look being cast over her heart-shaped face. "Wait I know! I saw you once, with my daughter. I believe on the street and at the Crown Arcade once! You're best friends with Motoki Furuhata and go to the same school as him, Azabu High School?!"

Nothing she said made any wires in my head connect, all the places and names she recited were deaf to my ears. Crown Arcade? Motoki Furuhata? Azabu High School? They meant nothing to me. "Uh, I believe you have me confused with so-"

"You're one of my daughter's friends I know it! Usagi Tsukino? Blonde, pig-tailed, blue-eyed, appetite like a starving man, always late to things, funny, loves Manga…," she paused to see any recognition register in my mind, "Ringing any bells?"

Of course I knew who her daughter was but the man she was thinking of was most definitely not me. "I-"

"All I know is that whenever I saw you with her, she had the biggest blush on her face," she cooed with a glint in her eyes, something that made me on edge again. "You know what, why don't you come in, my house is just here, and I'll show you my thanks for helping me with some tea and cookies? Any of Usagi's friends are welcomed in my home."

My mouth opened to protest but dots started drawing. She was Usagi's mother, thus she lived in this house, and thus she had keys to the house, and thus this house was currently keeping my sword hostage so- "I would love to Miss Tsukino. I actually do remember your daughter, Usagi. Lovely young girl really."

Her friendly smile grew even more at my words and I gather my strength to shoot her a charming smile.

She gained a more better handle on the bag, beginning to step to her house while I carried some of the lemons that couldn't fit in the brown bag. "Beautiful, we can even wait for Usagi to come home from school! I'm sure she'll be more than happy to see you! She'll definitely be surprised!"

With that, she took the last few steps to the poach, an even bigger grin coming to my face at her new statement. ' _Oh she'll definitely be surprised by all means…'_

* * *

"Ouch! I think I might have pulled a bone, Ami-chan. Is it possible to break or dislocate an elbow," a detransformed Minako asked with an over dramatic whimper, sitting next to me as I detransformed, on the top stone stairs of the Shrine. Minako didn't look too bad or bruised much, neither did I since Makoto didn't hit us too hard, having tackled us to the ground earlier.

"No, you'll be fine Minako. Your muscles in your elbow are just sore as all of our bodies are after that kind of an intense workout. It's not dislocated or broken I can assure you," Ami soothed as she checked the blonde's arm.

Minako presented a look of relief. "Thank goodness, I was worried for a minute there. Heh, think we've earned a little bit of a break? I'm starting to get hungry, like Usagi hungry." She whipped her head to the dark-head. "Rei! Do you got anymore of those honey baked ginger cookies your Grandpa made earlier?"

Rei, who shook her head, sighed from where she was leaning against one of the temple's wishing prayer trees. "I don't think so, hmm… but maybe some food might help us gain more energy after that hell of a physical work out, playing keep away with all of the running and jumping to and from the trees."

She nodded her head to the felines. "I'll be right back Luna and Artemis. We're all taking a twenty minute break to rest and eat something quick before we transform again and do double team tag. Some cucumber, chicken salad sandwiches, and tea should be enough." Rei smiled as she ducked past the screen doors to the kitchen.

I got up and moved to the entrance door steps of the temple, laying down and just letting myself think over everything.

Thanks to Makoto and Ami having been able to pick me up from my house in the morning, I was able to get to school on time, them walking with me, and I finally, for the first time, avoided being late! ( _The look on Haruna-san's face of complete disbelief that I of all people had walked into class on time, and thus her having to recompose herself was the most wonderful thing in the world to me. Topping it off were the looks of utter confused/mass hysteria my classmates had plastered on, Naru and Umino in the bunch_.)

Without Ms. Haruna having or finding a legit reason to issue me an after school detention, the girls and I managed to leave our schools right on time once the bells rang to let us out. So our senshi meeting here at the temple began without any issues. I remember how the second we all sat down in Rei's bedroom, with her placing a tray full of hot green tea and cookies along with a milk saucer bowl for Luna and Artemis, the guardians were ready to get down to business.

Artemis had suggested that we needed more physical training sessions as senshi if we wanted to be ready for anymore attacks from the Dark Kingdom. He and Luna both felt that an hour of senshi training was decent and treating it as a game of tag or chasing after one another with self-defense fighting exercises would be good to work on.

Luna had added annoyingly, " _Learning to physically fight in combat more than just relying on your powers as senshi would be better in the long run for you girls. It's the best option after seeing how Prince Endymion and General Kunzite have shown from previous battles that against you girls, they can both stand their ground with physical combat, not relying on their dark powers and arsenal of swords_."

Minako and Rei had wholeheartedly agreed, while Makoto just nodded, believing that a physical work out was just what we needed, taking a break from using our powers.

I sighed, relaxing my sore muscles from the workout.

"Usagi-chan," Ami called to me, my eyes coming to open again and see her gesturing. "Come here. I have something that might interest you, I've noticed it since that last time we had a battle."

"What are you talking about Ami-chan? What'd you find?" I asked, sitting next to her as she pulled out the small blue hand-held computer

"I've been researching a bit on my computer," Ami explained, typing away on the keyboard, and suddenly on the screen, various scan-like things with numbers appeared on the computer's screen, along with video feed of Mam-Endymion fighting me- Sailor Moon.

"That's Endymion! How did you record this from the last battle," I asked, looking perplexed as Ami continued to type away.

"Hai, I was doing a scanned reading on him while you had him distracted during one of the battles. It was at the warehouse districts by the Tokyo Bay docks," more furious typing, "What I discovered from studying him is astonishing Usagi."

A few more forceful keystrokes and various graphs and numbers formed on the dark-haired male. "Mamoru now as Endymion, has completely changed." She spoke with something in her voice that just reminded me of a scientist who just discovered a long lost city of untold gold riches or something out of an adventure Indiana Jones American action movie.

"You mean changed as more than just brainwashed right?" Makoto asked, taking a seat next to us on Ami's right while Luna and Artemis stood next to Minako who listened on with intense eyes.

"Exactly that Makoto. When I scanned him over quickly as fast as I could, without him or anyone else noticing, I was able to get a reading on his aura and body. I'll try to explain this in the most simplest of ways for you all to understand. Simply his DNA has been changed." Ami calmly stated. Makoto and I just looked stunned while Minako looked on with some understanding and our feline guardians had cat-faces of horror.

"You mean like how those normal people's DNA changes and become mutants," I ask, feeling completely sick to the pit of my stomach. _He was no longer human_? "L-like the American comics of X-Men? That type of change?"

Ami shook her head in a ' _no_ ' motion. "Not exactly like mutant DNA in X-Men Usagi. Mamoru-san- _Endymion_ -has changed his DNA in the sense that while he's still human, a Terrain like the five of us, even if we are some percentage Lunarian, Mercurian, Martian, Venusian, Jupiterian as Luna and Artemis had explained to us all before," she went on, motioning at each of us, "Mamoru's DNA has become more like his past self, his former past Terrain self so to speak."

My blue-haired friend looked up from her glasses with a knowledgeable but serious look in her blue eyes. Minako's surprised glance met ours in silence, while it seemed to click with Makoto immediately.

"Wait so you mean to tell us that, Mamoru's become his past self? As in? Him?! _Thee Endymion?_ " Makoto questioned, looking in disbelief.

"Yes, Mamoru Chiba who we once knew as a normal human a.k.a. our allied crime fighting Tuxedo Mask, is gone, becoming his past life self, the Earth Kingdom's Prince Endymion. My readings and scans are never wrong with data research and they say he is Endymion, blood and all."

"B-but why is he- _like this_ ," I softly asked, keeping the tears at bay. ' _He can still be saved, he can still be saved, remember that…'_

"He has all of Endymion's DNA. That DNA, however, has become infected by the darkness of the Dark Kingdom's influences, as well as Queen Beryl's successful job at 'brainwashing' him into a twisted version of Prince Endymion. He still retains his Terrain powers and abilities that he once possessed, not to mention combat knowledge." I heard more keystrokes and beeps as I strained my eyes to focus on the ground, every new explanation making my heart split open more as if I was in heart surgery.

Of course, Ami went on, unknowingly driving the knife deeper. "His memories of the past are severely damaged though, which explains how he is Endymion and dark Tuxedo Mask. Dual personality, dual memories. He seems to still carry himself and speak in that old royalty Terrain dialect so maybe come motor skills are still registering. His powers such as high energy beams and healing are very much being enhanced by the Dark Kingdom though," Ami explained further to us but her last words sent me on the edge. "I've scanned him multiple times but I never find a trace of Mamoru's DNA. I'm sorry Usagi-chan."

Minako threw a sideward look to me. "Usagi-chan do you need-"

' _You can still get him back, you can still get him back, you can still get him back.'_ "I'm fine everyone, really. I've accepted it all and moved on," I look to all three of my friends with the best face I could muster. "I'm fine."

Artemis stood on all fours, saving me from further concerning questions. "It makes sense when you put it that way Ami. Thank you for looking into this." His furry little head turned to all of us. "You girls are dealing with the former Prince of the Earth Kingdom, and not someone who was once your friend and Usagi's sparring partner in banters or even Mamoru Chiba anymore. You all need to be on your guard when encountering him, especially you Usagi-chan," Artemis voiced while giving serious glances, and I noticed with discomfort that he scolded me more than the others.

I just nodded along with the girls, painting my mask of calm and acceptance while I was anything but on the inside, as Rei reappeared with a tray that held a platter of veggie sticks, cut sandwiches, potato chips, and glasses of what looked to be lemonade.

"So, I couldn't help but overhear what Ami was saying," the black-haired priestess spoke, her head flicking back to the open screen doors. "If we're fighting against Prince Endymion, then we better be prepared for a fight because if anything, he sure won't take it easy on us as his normal self would have...especially since he isn't Mamoru anymore and can't even remember any of us, much less his favorite Odango-Atama."

I flinch and she notices with a frown. "Here Usagi, I made you some celery sticks without the carrots and some curry chicken salad sandwiches, your favorite," Rei softly lamented, trying to be sincere and apologetic. Kindness was evident in her purple eyes as she handed me the first sandwich and celery sticks from the tray, using it as a olive branch of some sorts for her use of the old nickname.

We all gather around the tray set on the stone steps, the aroma of food breaking the tension of the news. "Arigato Rei, this looks good!" I chirped happily as I dug right in, craving a smile onto my face as the girls laughed and followed me in suit.

We would need that energy as we once again trained and played sailor senshi tag for the next hour before calling it a day, both my mind and body calling it quits.

* * *

The pot whistled and I skipped to the stovetop, dialing down the heat and grasping the readied tea with a frilly potholder. Giddiness flowed through me as I poured the piping hot tea in my good china. After all, my current guest deserves the best of the best.

Setting the thing down, I tiptoe to the kitchen doorway again, peeking over the corner to get another glimpse of the strikingly gorgeous young man in my living room. He had already taken a seat on the couch, posture rigid and straight. The dark blue long sleeve shirt he had on did wonders for his deep blue eyes and the long black wool coat was already folded and placed neatly next to him.

My eyes sparkled and I could see stars. He would be the most perfect son-in-law!

Usagi and him would be a beautiful couple, I just know. Yes, he was older but just by three to four years tops, which was basically the age gap between and my husband so it was fine. Plus the man looked every bit of a proper gentleman and plus, he hit every checkmark I had.

Smarts? He goes to Azabu for god sakes. Check.

Manners? Has been so polite and even helped me. Check.

Handsome? His ebony hair and devastating blue eyes would look divine next to Usagi's appearance. Check.

And above all, Usagi liked him! I've seen the secret looks and blushes she had gotten after running into him. Oh, my daughter can't hide her feelings from me. And apparently he too, had grown an attraction to her, why else show up at her house and say how lovely she was.

I could barely wait for my little girl to come home and stumble upon who dropped by to see her. But of course, what about Kenji….

' _Oh he'll come around',_ I murmured in my mind, placing the last of the delicious treats on the tray. ' _Even he can't deny how perfect this young boy is for our daughter!'_

I lift the tray, wedding bells ringing in my ears and images of Usagi dressed in white and the man donning a tuxedo blurring my eyes.

Oh the wedding will be beautiful, and the engagement ring dazzling, the dress flawless. It was happening, no doubt about it and I will see to it that I witness their marriage. They were perfect for each other!

I come around the corner, entering the living room, and again setting my sights on the handsome visitor. ' _OH! The babies he and Usagi could make, so cute and adorable! Grandchildren! Oh the joy of grandchildren, grandchildren, grandchildren….'_

* * *

Seeing movement, I tear my eyes away from the detailed rug and look up to meet Ms. Tsukino's shining eyes. Were all Terrain mothers this friendly and…. _smiley_?

"Tea?"

I nodded. "Sure, thank you."

Settling down in an armchair, the woman raised the teacup to her mouth, eyes never leaving mine. I break the contact and sip at my sweet tea, forcing the hot liquid down my throat.

"You know," I looked up to see a questioning but still warm gaze, "I never caught your name young man."

My mind goes into full panic mode. Should I say Endymion? But lord, what if she knows of her daughter's secret life? Think, what is a name?!

"Uhh..my name is Endymion but majority of people call me," I paused, "Endy….Endy Sekai."

"Strong name, Endymion," she smiled once again, "Is it okay if I just call you Endymion?"

"Sure of course Ms. Tsukino."

She placed her teacup back on the saucer, her head shaking, "Oh no, no, no….you may call me Ikuko, please."

"I-"

"No I's or but's about it," she laughed. "Call me Ikuko."

I smile nervously at the friendly woman. "Okay…..Ikuko."

"Much better."

Some silence took over the room as we both sipped at our tea and, being polite ( _I wasn't a complete animal and monster_ ), I plucked a cookie from the plate set on the tray. I nibble at it and let the warm gooeyness of the chocolate stick to my tongue and teeth.

"So you go to Azabu High School I gather?"

I looked up from my cup. "Y-yes, I do."

"You must be really intelligent and sophisticated to attend such a high ranking school Endymion," she praised with proud eyes.

"Y-yes I guess. The classes there are very vigorous," I stutter once more, finishing the cookie. From research on the Azabu area, I did pick up some information about the particular high class school. It was for academically gifted teens and apparently the student body president had provided an almost 5.4 GPA due to his college courses. Never saw a photograph of him though and his forgettable name was slipping my mind.

"How did you ever meet Usagi by the way? The arcade?"

' _Well she suggested it…'_ "Yes, the arcade. I met Usagi-san at the arcade."

"Motoki probably introduced you, correct," she asked, sapphire eyes burning into me to answer the questions.

"Yes." The best go-to now was just praying that she continued to provide examples and answers and me saying 'yes' to everything ( _Genius I know_ ).

"Mhmm," she hummed, finishing another sip of her tea, "I'm sorry if you ever had to witness any unladylike behavior from my daughter. Sometimes when Usagi's playing a video game or starving after school….she gets a bit _out there_."

"Oh no I can assure you that your daughter has been a pleasure to interact with," I insisted. "She's an amazing girl who really gets your attention in a good way."

When in doubt- _flattery._ I smile into my cup.

"I'm so happy to hear that," Ikuko cooed. "Usagi is an amazing girl. I mean she's funny, beautiful, energetic, loving, kind, compassionate, has great child-bearing hips…"

I choke on my tea mid-sip. " _W-what?_ "

"Did I also mention my little girl is learning to cook for herself? Beautiful quality in a wife don't you think." The violet-haired woman finished with a sly wink in my direction and I shift on the couch while smiling nervously now.

"That's great to uh know Ms.- Ikuko." I avoid her eyes, coughing and finding a very intense interest in a lose thread of the dark jeans I wore. Why did it suddenly feel like I was being cornered by a cat with purple fur?

Her eyes widened out of nowhere and she quickly placed her teacup on the coffee table. "I just thought of a great idea! There's some photo albums I have of Usagi through the years!" With a squeal of delight, Ikuko jumped from her chair and went over to the big wooden bookcase overflowing with binders, knickknacks, and literature. "Trust me you'll find the amusement."

Her back turned, I use the opportunity to snake my hand down and under the couch, grasping the hilt of my long-lost sword. Pulling it through and up, I also kept my gaze on Tsukino.

"I know I left that darn baby book somewhere! It has all the pictures of when Usagi was in elementary school and her first bath!"

The black mist appeared around the sword and engulfed the blade, sending it back to my bed chambers at the Dark Kingdom. It completely disappeared by the time a very happy looking mother faced me with a very tall stack of books. I felt my stomach drop and knot at the tower.

It was just a few minutes later that I found myself with an album book laying on my lap, flipping through photographs of thee moon guardian…..in diapers and potty training.

"Oh this was her first time peeing by herself," Ikuko gushed with a giddy smile, flipping through another album book on her lap, landing on the cheeky picture. "She was so proud."

With amused eyes and a crooked smile, I gaze at the picture of a young pig-tailed child, flashing a tooth filled smile to the camera while also giving a thumbs up, not minding that she was still sitting on the toilet.

And it carried on with numerous moments in her young life; first play recital _(the irony of her being a bunny got a chuckle out of me_ ), first day of school through all the academic years, dinners that ended up more on her face than the plate, just silly moments of her small face twisted into hilarious looks. Every adorable moment of the girl's life was documented and I slowly watched as every flip of the page, I was brought closer and closer to present day, how she became who she was today.

Maybe this was love, not between lovers but family and friendships, all the smiles and laughs shared in the pictures spoke a thousand words to me.

"Oh and that's Kenji." A slim finger darted to point out an older man in numerous photos with Usagi. Her father I had presumed earlier. "But you don't have to worry about him."

I arched an eyebrow. The man didn't look that intimidating, especially in the picture when he was dressed as a white bunny for a birthday presumably. "Why would I have to worry about him?"

"Oh well," she took a sip of tea, pursing her lips, "He tends to get a bit protective when Usagi has male friends."

Again I grow confused. What does he think I'd do to her? ' _Well you are her mortal enemy who is setting out to destroy her and her warriors so I guess that aspect is validated_ ', but why because I'm male? "What do you mean 'protective'? What does he do?"

"Well, there have been incidents with several well-meaning boys who were just friends, helping out Usagi," Ikuko traced a finger along the lip of her cup, for once her eyes looking anywhere but mine, "One time I believe a male classmate came by to drop off the school work that she had missed due to her being sick and well the poor boy nearly got castrated by my husband."

"Oh." My legs for some reason snap close together, feeling as if the thing happened to myself.

She sighed. "Yes I know. Sometimes Usagi worries he'll finally just break out his rifle gun and the nine mil. handgun that his old friends from the Japanese Military gave him," the mother just finished her tea and a small smirk formed on her lips, "She shouldn't worry though...I removed all the shell case bullets, hid them myself from Kenji. As for the guns...I've kept them locked up, away from my husband's hands, in a place he'll never think to find them."

I almost smile. I remember, something in a godly magazine I had stupidly read on how fathers with daughters were always so protective over them, claiming that no man could ever be good enough for their offspring. But judging by Mr. Tsukino's past incidents, I was sure I could charm him, completing a challenge was always amusing and self-entertaining for me.

"Oh Ikuko I'm sure I'll be able to charm the man," I vindictively grin, "I just have a very mesmerizing feature about me." She smiles back brightly, once again showing me how much Usagi got from her, and returned back to setting her teacup on the silver tray.

Eyes away from me, I flash my depths red as I looked at the nearing hour of my little warrior coming back to her _safe home_. At last, I wasn't so bored anymore and returning my sword was now just a bonus in my mind.

* * *

My mind and limbs ache from extensive use. It was ridiculous just how much I accomplished today, with all the things on my mind at the moment.

' _You can still get him back Usagi, you still can.'_ That helpful quote was losing its effect quickly, even more so with the talk that I just received. I felt like walking to my backyard and making a headstone that read ' _Mamoru Chiba_ '. Because he was gone and already forgotten. But my mind latched onto the memories I had, no matter how infuriating and hostile those memories were.

There was no trace of Mamoru left in that body but was there a possibility that there was. I knew Endymion was still Mamoru, it was small subtle things but I knew he was there, screaming and clawing to the surface.

He was still a good person with a heart of gold, that he hid before, and now was trying to make disappear.

I continue to trudge along the sidewalk with a small limp and my school bag hanging loose from my fingers. Home was on the horizon and all I wanted to do was drop dead onto my comforter and sleep away with peace, pretending for a little while that my life wasn't crazy and depressing. I pretended I was normal and was just worried about the high school guy that I had a crush on.

I walk through the gates finally, the last few streaks of the nearing sunset washing over my form and the house. I shield my eyes, casting a smile and at last, twisting around to open my front door with enthusiasm.

Positivity was crucial to my regime and I needed to flourish on it. One good key to positivity: food.

Maybe Mom had made her lemon pie ( _She did say she was going to buy lemons_ ) or maybe curry rice or maybe seaweed rolls or-

"Usagi!" The feminine voice sends shivers of giddy through my starving body. "Can you come into the living room?! A visitor is here to see you!"

I pause, now worried. Did I forget that I was hanging out with Naru or maybe even Umino? Who the heck was….my….visitor…..

The bag slips from my grasp and hits the floor with a thud, along with my jaw.

 _No. Freaking. Way._

"I met him outside the house," Mom explained with a grin. "The stupid store bag broke and all the lemons went crazy but this nice boy helped me. And I recognized him as one of your friends, he hangs out with Motoki Furuhata so I figured…."

I lost hearing as I stared into dark blue depths that I thought I would never see or get lost in again. My heart did flips and for a second I hoped that the color was because he was back. But of course hoping was always a curse now.

With my mother's back turned and fully aware that he had my attention, 'the visitor' flashed his blood red eyes at me, the calming blue dissolving away. His lips twitched into a smirk that sent shivers down my back, but they weren't from pleasure.

Two fingers raised up, in greeting towards me as my mom finished her spiel. "Hey Usagi-san, nice to see you."

Again the flash of red, and with the tone to his voice, his message was finally clear to me: " _I'm staying.'_

* * *

 **Well, well, a mighty long chapter in all sense so I hope you guys liked what we had for you. I know, I know the cliffhangers are monsters but bare with us lol So please review and tell us what you thought! I assure you, every review makes me and CassieRaven break out into smiles so tell us what you thought readers. Who knows maybe the next chapter will come faster because of it….just saying ;) lol Until next chapter!**


End file.
